Heaven on Earth
by lostworldlady
Summary: Marguerite and Roxton romance with a new addition to the treehouse!
1. Heaven on Earth

Heaven on Earth  
  
"Run!" yelled Roxton, as the huge Tyrannosaurus chased him and Marguerite through the jungle. "You don't have to tell me twice! I'm right behind you!" Marguerite answered as she hurried along behind him.  
  
They had been out scouting the area on the Southern side of the plateau all morning and had unfortunately stumbled upon the gigantic lizard. Veronica, Malone and Challenger had gone to gather food for the day while Marguerite and Roxton had gone off on their own, so the others were nowhere near them to help.  
  
"Why don't you shoot it?" Marguerite screamed. "I'm out of ammunition, so just keep running. I think I see a cave or something up ahead." Roxton answered.  
  
They reached the cave and ran inside, with the T-Rex following close behind. They moved to the back of the cave to get away from the snapping jaws and Roxton began looking around for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Marguerite asked. "Firewood. It looks like we might be here for awhile and it's beginning to get dark outside." He answered. "Do you think the others will come looking for us?" she asked. "No, they probably think we got caught in a storm or something like that. I have some food in my pack, we can share it if you like." Roxton said. "Well, I guess we'll just have dinner for two then." She commented. "I would like that very much. It's been a long time since I was alone with you." Roxton said. "Why Lord Roxton, I do believe that you are trying to flatter me." Marguerite smiled seductively. "Of course not. I just think that after rescuing a beautiful damsel, I should get a reward for my services." He chuckled.  
  
Boldly walking up to him, she stroked his face gently saying, "And what does the hero desire?" "Hhhmmmm. I desire you." He answered simply. "Well, I cannot begrudge something that my hero wants." She said.  
  
Marguerite then kissed Roxton as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
The next morning at sunrise, they both woke to find that the T-Rex had gotten tired of playing the waiting game and had left them alone. As they cleaned up their fire site, Marguerite said to Roxton, "Should we tell the others about this secret cave?"  
  
"No, let's keep it for ourselves. We should probably be getting back though or they'll start to look for us" He answered. "Alright, but first." She said as she walked up to him and kissed him again. "Now Marguerite, well maybe a little." He said as he kissed her back. "Marguerite! Roxton! Are you in there?" they could hear Veronica call into the mouth of the cave. "I told you they would come looking for us, come on let's go before they come in and get us." Roxton said, smiling triumphantly. "Oh all right." Marguerite answered, following him out of the cave. "Ah there you are, we were beginning to get concerned." Challenger said. "Where were you all night?" Veronica asked. "A T-Rex chased us and we hid in the cave overnight and beat him at his own game." Marguerite answered. "Well, as long as you're both unhurt. Let's get back to the treehouse, I'm hungry." Malone said.  
  
They walked back to the treehouse and ate lunch in peace without any other interruptions from any creatures. 


	2. 5 Months Later

5 Months Later  
Roxton, Malone and Marguerite were walking through the jungle trying to chase down a wild pig for dinner when suddenly a large raptor jumped out ahead of them on the path. Gnashing its ugly teeth at them, it cried a shrill call to its friends and began slowly advancing towards the three of them. Roxton and Malone quickly raised their rifles to shoot it, when they all heard a huge crashing sound from behind them. They all turned to see a huge Tyrannosaurus behind them.  
  
"Run, quick into the forest!" Roxton yelled.  
  
They all dashed into the forest and quickly ran from the dinosaurs. They raced into a familiar cave and huddled together at the back of the cavern.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to spend the night here, since we won't be left alone." Malone said. "Just great." Marguerite voiced her opinion.  
  
As they sat down and ate their preserved food from their packs, they talked about life in general. "Do you think we'll ever get off this plateau?" Malone asked. "I hope so, I am getting sick of this damn jungle." Marguerite answered. "What do you think Roxton?" Malone questioned. "I don't know, I've come to like it here. It's peaceful and we have a beautiful wilderness all to ourselves. I wouldn't mind staying." He said glancing at Marguerite. "Well you do what you want, but I want some more of that fruit." Marguerite said. "Like you need more food, you've gained quite a bit since the end of summer, haven't you?" Malone said jokingly. "That's not funny Malone. I just like this wild fruit and I'm hungry that's all." Marguerite retorted, stung by his words. "He was just joking. Let's all get some sleep, and maybe tomorrow we can leave this cave." Roxton interrupted.  
  
As they lay down to sleep, Marguerite took off her jacket and Roxton couldn't help but notice that Malone had been right. It looked as though Marguerite has gained some weight around her middle since the beginning of the summer. He wondered if she was just under a lot of stress living in the jungle for so long. He fell asleep and forgot about it by morning. Marguerite tried to sleep, but finally gave up and went out of the cave. Since the T-Rex had left, she sat in the moonlight away from the cave's entrance, crying softly to herself.  
  
The next morning, Roxton wondered where Marguerite had gone. "Hey Malone, have you see Marguerite since last night? I haven't, I hope she hasn't gone and gotten herself into any trouble." He said. "No I haven't seen her since last night either. She really didn't like my joking around though did she?" Malone answered. "She's very sensitive, I wouldn't worry about it though, she'll get over it." Roxton said. "Get over what?" Marguerite asked as she walked into the cave. "Nothing. Here, you can help us with the fire from last night." Malone said quickly.  
  
As Marguerite bent over to clean the ashes, she grimaced in pain. Malone did not seem to notice, but Roxton made a mental note to ask her about it later, when they were alone.  
  
Close to noon, all three left the cave and started to head back to the tree house. They were almost at the tree house when Roxton nudged Marguerite and said, "I need to talk to you later. After they all go to sleep tonight." He nodded his head in Malone's direction. "What for?" Marguerite asked suspiciously. "Because I want to talk to you that's why." Roxton answered. "Oh fine. I'll meet you down by the lake." She responded. "Good. And don't let anyone know where you're going." He said.  
  
As they ate dinner, no one said anything out of the ordinary. But there were odd glances between Roxton and Marguerite that Veronica couldn't help but notice. After Marguerite went to bed from being tired, and Roxton went out for a walk, she talked to Malone and Challenger about it.  
  
"Have you two noticed something different about the way Marguerite's been acting? " Veronica asked her companions. "As a matter of fact, yes I have. She seems more reserved than usual. I wonder if she's all right." Challenger said. "I've noticed it too, especially when we spent the night in that cave. Her and Roxton acted strangely towards each other. Almost as if they had a secret." Malone pondered. "Well Marguerite has always had secrets. Maybe she found another treasure and Roxton caught her in the act and so she's paying him to keep silent." Veronica suggested smirking. "I don't know, but something's going on." Malone said. "Well whatever it is, they'll tell us in do time." Challenger said.  
  
Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Marguerite quietly crept out of the tree house. Roxton followed silently and once they were outside called to Marguerite, startling her. "Marguerite. This way, follow me." She followed behind him to their meeting place beside the lake.  
  
"Okay, now I want to know what's going on." Roxton started. "Going on? With what?" Marguerite asked him genuinely confused. "Now don't play games with me, something is bothering you and you haven't told anyone about it." Roxton said. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine, really." Marguerite lied. "Well, until you are ready to talk about something, we are going to stay out here." Roxton finished. "Then we're going to be here all night, because there is nothing going on." She countered back.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time before Marguerite became impatient. She got up to leave but Roxton blocked her path.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Roxton asked. "I'm tired, so I'm going back to the tree house." She answered. "Oh no you're not. We're not finished here." Roxton said. "We are no..." but she was cut off as she leaned over and retched into the bushes. "Marguerite! Are you alright?" Roxton asked alarmed, rushing to her side and putting his arms around her. "Yes, yes I'm fine." She said pushing him away. "You want answers? Fine, I haven't been feeling well lately, but it's nothing. I must have caught a fever or something. But that's all." Marguerite said. "How long have you been feeling like this?" Roxton asked concerned. "I don't remember. Since when did you become my doctor?" She snapped. "I was just trying to help." He said. "Well, you could help me take this jacket off, I'm hot." She said. As he reached to help her, she grumbled impatiently, "Nevermind, I'll do it myself!"  
  
As she pulled the jacket off, Roxton remembered Malone's comment; that Marguerite had gained weight lately. Most likely from stress he thought, and maybe that was why she was sick now. But he refused to ask her outright, knowing that she was in a dangerous mood and very sensitive.  
  
He steered her back to a rock and gently eased her to sit down. They sat like this for awhile before she finally said, almost in tears, "I've been feeling like this for a long time, and I don't understand why."  
  
"There, there, don't cry." Roxton said as he wiped her hair away from her face. "Oh Roxton, Malone was right, I have gained weight in the past few months." She sobbed. "It's not that bad." He answered. "Not that bad? How can you say that?" She cried, jumping up, angry now. "It could be worse, you could be." He said as the possibility dawned on him. "No! I am not! Don't you even think that!" She cried. "You are aren't you?" Roxton whispered. "And you've been trying to hide it these past few months, but Marguerite you can't hide it forever!" "I don't know what you're talking about!" She said. "Marguerite, come on, you'll need help eventually. Please, tell me the truth." He begged. "What truth? I have nothing to hide." She retorted. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" He finally blurted out, realizing what he had said a moment too late.  
  
She just stared at him in shock, as they both realized the truth of the situation.  
  
"Oh Marguerite, why didn't you tell anyone?" Roxton asked. "I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself." She answered, ashamed. "Well, now we both know the truth and we can tell the others." He said. "No! I don't want anyone to know but us. Please?" She begged. "But Marguerite, you can't keep it a secret for too much longer." He smiled down at her. "I know, but just for a little while longer?" She asked him. "How could I say no to you? I just wish you would have told me." Roxton answered. "Sorry, I was embarrassed and I wasn't sure and I'm new to this too you know." She smiled apologetically at him. "It's alright. Will you let me help you now? You shouldn't have to do this by yourself anymore." He said. "I don't have to, you're here now." Marguerite said. "And I will always be here for you. I love you Marguerite Krux." Roxton said pulling her close to him. "I love you too, my knight in shining armor." She said as she smiled at him.  
  
As he pulled her towards him for a kiss, Veronica smiled to herself as she watched them from the bushes nearby. She had been unable to hear any of their conversation, but she knew from the way that they had acted towards each other that whatever had been bothering Marguerite, had been fixed by Roxton.  
  
The next day the others noted the change in Marguerite. However this time it was a change for the better. She was more energetic and happy than she had been recently and the change seemed to have come about from Roxton and the others were glad of it. Now Roxton and Marguerite were openly displaying their affection for one another and they were both extremely happy.  
  
He spoiled her even more now, always taking on her share of the chores and never once complaining about it. She followed him around as he did her work for her and offered him food and water when he needed a rest. When the chores were done they would usually go off into the jungle together and barely paid Challenger, Malone and Veronica any attention at all anymore, save for their meals together.  
  
On one particular day, as Veronica and Malone were repairing the electric fence, Roxton came back from the direction of the lake, carrying Marguerite.  
  
"I think she's big enough to walk by herself Roxton." Malone joked. "Very funny Malone, why don't you go play with some of your own toys?" Marguerite smiled back at him. "Is something wrong?" Veronica asked concerned. "Marguerite hurt her ankle back in the jungle so I gave her a lift." Roxton answered. "How?" was Veronica's next question. "I was clumsy and fell over a tree root." Marguerite said glancing at Roxton.  
  
With that Roxton carried her to the elevator and they went up into the tree house.  
  
"Ned, did you notice something funny about their story?" Veronica asked him awhile later. "No, why?" He asked. "Well they said her ankle was hurt." She said. "So? It looked swollen to me." He answered. "Exactly. Both of her ankles were swollen, not just one like from a fall on a tree root. Something's definitely going on and we should find out what." Veronica finished.  
  
A few days later as Marguerite and Roxton went out for an early walk together, Malone cornered Roxton while Veronica followed Marguerite.  
  
"Alright Marguerite, what's going on?" Veronica said. "What do you mean?" Marguerite asked her innocently. "You and Roxton have been acting very strange lately, and I want to know why." She said. "It is so hard to keep anything from all of you!" Marguerite suddenly cried, frustrated. "What do you mean?" Veronica asked. "Why would you need to keep anything from us?" "It's complicated." Marguerite began, hesitating. "You can trust me." Veronica offered.  
  
Marguerite suddenly felt closer to the blonde woman after hearing her state that fact, so she decided to opt for the truth this time. She explained the entire story while Veronica listened attentively. When she was finished, Veronica was beaming at her.  
  
"Oh Marguerite! That's wonderful! Wait until the others find out!" She gushed. "Let's go tell Malone and Challenger right now." Marguerite said, egged on by Veronica's excitement.  
  
When they got up into the tree house, Malone and Roxton were in the common room. "Malone, guess what? Marguerite's got something important to tell you!" Veronica said. "I already know. Congratulations Marguerite!" Malone said. "How do you know already?" Marguerite asked casting a suspicious eye towards Roxton.  
  
The hunter smiled sheepishly. "He jumped me outside the tree house and held me down until I confessed."  
  
Marguerite smiled warmly at him, "I can't leave you alone for two minutes, can I?"  
  
Just then, Challenger came into the room from his lab and everyone started talking at once. Finally, they all quieted down and Roxton was able to tell Challenger what all the fuss was about. The older man could barely contain his excitement as well.  
  
"This is extraordinary news! We must begin plans at once for the new arrival! Malone, Veronica tomorrow we'll need to find wood for a crib, and there are so many other things to do!" Challenger said as all three exited talking excitedly over the new addition to the family, allowing Marguerite and Roxton some peace and quiet. 


	3. 3 Months Later

Three Months Later  
By this time, Marguerite had grown considerably in size around her middle and was getting around very slowly. She spent most of her time in the tree house, bustling around and trying to stay out of everyone's way. But she could never stay out of Roxton's way; the man followed her around incessantly, waiting on her hand and foot.  
  
She was resting in a chair, almost asleep when she gasped in surprise. Roxton was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Marguerite! What's the matter?" He asked worriedly. "Nothing, our baby just kicked me." She answered, smiling at him. He smiled warmly back at her. "Here, can you feel it?" She asked him, taking his hand and placing it over her swollen belly. He also gasped in surprise when he felt the kick. "That's amazing." He breathed softly.  
  
They were still smiling at each other when Veronica came into the room with lunch. Roxton went over to help her with the dishes while Marguerite attempted to get up from her chair. She was finally on her feet and was walking over to the table when she stumbled down onto one knee, crying out in pain and shock, one hand on her enormous belly. Roxton was there like lightning, worry clouding his face as he helped her back to her chair. Veronica was already searching for Challenger and Malone.  
  
"Marguerite just relax. Take deep breaths." Roxton soothed her. "John, I'm scared." She whispered into his neck. "It's going to be alright." He said, holding her close. "Thank you." She began, but was cut short by another wave of powerful contractions. She gripped Roxton tightly until they receded, breathing heavily from her effort.  
  
Just then, the others entered the room. With them were Assai, several other Zanga women, and their current medicine woman, Sa'rao. The medicine woman was old and wizened and knew exactly what to do. She gave out orders that were quickly obeyed by the Zanga women. Marguerite was moved into her bedroom and hot water and clean rags were brought forth. Challenger also produced a medication that would help ease her pain. Sa'rao then made all the explorers leave saying that, "There is nothing else you can do for her. We will take good care of her."  
  
So Challenger and Malone were forced to keep Roxton at bay while Marguerite's cries of agony could be heard from the next room. Her cries eventually diminished after several hours and Roxton was allowed to enter the room. Sa'rao and the other women left the couple in peace. He approached the bed slowly, and saw that Marguerite looked frail and worn, but she brightened when she saw him.  
  
"How are you?" He asked softly, stroking her long hair. "Very tired." She answered, smiling weakly. "I love you Marguerite." Roxton said. "I love you too John." She returned. "I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me. Ever since I met you, you have made my life like heaven on earth. Marguerite Krux, will you marry me?" Roxton asked as he kneeled down on the floor beside her bed and offered her a ring. "Yes, it would make me the happiest woman in the world to be your wife." She was beaming now. They kissed passionately and when they parted Marguerite said, "And now there's someone I would like you to meet."  
  
She pulled back the sheet covering her and Roxton saw for the first time, his baby daughter. Tears sprang into the mighty hunter's eyes as he gazed in wonder at the tiny infant before him.  
  
"What shall we call her?" He asked Marguerite. "I've been thinking about that for a long time. How about Elizabeth, after your mother?" She smiled at him. "That's beautiful. May I hold her?" He asked.  
  
Marguerite placed the baby in his arms and he gently lifted her to face him. "Hello Elizabeth, I'm your Father. And Marguerite's your Mother. You're a beautiful little angel, and your mother and I love you very much." He said kissing her on her forehead.  
  
He then carried her out into the other room and proudly introduced her. "Everyone, this is my new daughter, Elizabeth!"  
THE END 


End file.
